121258-reputation-grind-solveing-this
Content ---- ---- i am not saying that they should be be done in groups however they shouldnt be super easy to kill soloable mobs with extra hps we have that already and they are soloable if you know how to do it | |} ---- Oh, yeah, I was agreeing with you! I was saying reps like blighthaven that require group content to earn really annoy me =P | |} ---- | |} ---- I actually like this idea, but I feel the need to clarify; You don't need max AMP/Abilities to compete! Many guilds were running GA and even a few in DS with no problem before AMPs/Abilities became more readily available. They're a bonus, not a requirement. | |} ---- its more about competing in high end DS fights you surely can get carried with a good guild on the first fights however at pairs its going to get rough pulling your dps at some point a bonus is getting mandatory because everybody got it. | |} ---- ---- Great idea. This incentives players to do what they like and to earn rep at the same time. | |} ---- Also shiphands lol. However I disagree with reputation being account wide. I always loved putting on the Ruby Sanctum tabard in Wrath then running instances all day to get rep. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This so much, Rep grind should always be a completely solo content design. Edited June 26, 2015 by FranBunnyFFXII | |} ---- ---- I really disagree with this. IT's character progression first, and Grind does equal content. Contracts are an example of well done grind content. Becareful with the "Instant Gratification" notions because if we keep on pushing it, we'll end up in the same position WoW is. Dumbed down, casualized, simplified, and length of content trivialized. There are a few things that shouldn't be account/wide, and Ability tier, amp upgrade aquisition is one of them. | |} ---- ---- Has happened already. ;) Is what people wanna play so, there we have it. Sorry for of topic. | |} ---- ---- ---- This would be actually a good change, got like 500+ vouchers unused on my main that could speed up by quite a lot my alt's AP and AMP farming, These vouchers could go on the AH also, so potentially you could make money out of them if you don't do alts. Also, we need a PvE equivalent way to Prestige farming, Renown just takes a million times more effort than Prestige farming when it comes to AP/AMPs. Give AP/AMPs for Glory at 5000 each maybe? Balance Renown AP/AMPs cost to a reasonable amount? Tabards a-la WoW to get rep from dungeons/adventures? I also like the idea of 3-5 man prime mobs giving more rep per kill, incentives grouping and it'd be an alternative solution to solo farming. There's many ways to improve QoL here, but definately account bound AP/AMPs is not one of them. | |} ---- Good way to kill high level alts and the diversification of player characters among most of the populace. Not everyone can nor wants to be like Niliana Bloodbound. :p | |} ---- It's not about instant gratification, especially not if you do it once before it's unlocked. The only thing that really shouldn't be account bound is your character's soulbound equipment. | |} ---- ---- ---- It definitely is instant gratification. I did say previously reputation grind should be account wide, but aquisition of ability tiers/amps outside of rep zones out side of that? This isn't League of Legends here. We're not summoners playing MOBA characters. We're playing an MMORPG. Each character is a character with its own story and progress and quirks, things that YOU make. We're not playing premade account wide characters, we're not playing League of Legends. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Ok, then let's keep race/class restrictions in the game. If you see an Aurin with a gun or sword it's because he is more special than your Aurin. After all, this is an RPG. Also, why does Drusera choose everyone in the game and get them to help her defeat the Strain? Omni - core 1 clearly shows that there is one single group of 20 people who battled their way through the datascape and then my character helped kill Avatus. I don't understand why he's still in game now even though I shut him off like a month ago. This is an RPG, not Mario Kart. | |} ---- ---- Failure to understand. MOBA=Raisng your account status and progress MMORPG=Raising your personal creation. The more you push towards account wide, the more you lose towards character progression. We have contracts, and we could do Tabards like in WoW. Reputation grind as part of dungeon running was a really great part of WoW. Personally, I really like this idea. And let me just clarify my stance here. I don't support rep being account wide, I don't mind it though. I don't think it should be done, but I wouldn't care if they did make that change. But going through the steps to get all your amps and ability tiers, that's part of the game that should remain as is. Clearing all shiphands, getting your renown, and other unlocks, elder gems. That's a pretty important part of progressing your character. Edited June 29, 2015 by FranBunnyFFXII | |} ---- I will agree with you on Tabards. At the very least a way to kill mobs that grant rep. The major problem for me is that no matter how good I am at killing that stupid augmented spider queen I can only get so much Crimson Badlands rep per day, and the other zones are the same. | |} ----